


No Es Exactamente Material Del Día Blanco

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admirador Secreto, Amor secreto, Confesiones Incomodas, Es del Dia Blanco pero yo lo hice para su cumple porque si, Fluff, M/M, Romance, primer beso, this is so super late for Kurotsuki White Day but here goes nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Alguien deja un regalo del Día Blanco para Kei en la cafetería donde trabaja y él no sabe qué hacer con ello."¿Qué es eso?" una familiar voz pregunta y Kei tiene que resistir el impulso de darse la vuelta y fruncirle el ceño a su compañero de trabajo. Kuroo Tetsurou es dos años mayor, dos años más caliente y dos años más inalcanzable. Kei intenta no mirarlo en absoluto si puede evitarlo."Alguna broma del Día Blanco." Kei se encoge de hombros con tanta indiferencia como puede manejar. No es fácil de hacer cuando Kuroo está a pocos centímetros de distancia. Puede oírlo respirar, está tan cerca. Él puede oler los rastros de su colonia cítrica mezclada con el aroma del café. Se puede imaginar a Kuroo arrastrando su mano a través de su pelo negro, increíblemente puntiagudo, mientras mira a Kei con esa mirada enigmática, medio entrecerrada. Él puede sentir… ugh, tantas cosas.Y lo odia. Odia ser tan consciente de Kuroo Tetsurou y de todo lo que hace.





	No Es Exactamente Material Del Día Blanco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Exactly White Day Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426800) by [keilotus (lotusk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/keilotus). 



> Este es mi primer intento de escribir kurotsukki y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo mostrando como de locos estan Tsukki y Kuroo por el otro. También mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Haikyuu! así que espero que ustedes le den a esta historia una oportunidad <3
> 
> ¡Un enorme gracias a Amber por responder a mis tontas preguntas y por ser una gran amiga!
> 
> NdT: Esta obra y todo su contenido, excepto por los personajes, le pertenece a keilotus (lotusk). Yo solo tengo su permiso para traducirlo y publicarlo.  
> Esto no esta beteado.

_Embriagados con diesel y gasolina, locos por la caja de ritmos.  
Meneando sus partes al ritmo de los éxitos- _

Las palabras y los manejos de ritmo de la canción de Suede llenan la cafetería, derritiendo parte del estrés de Kei. Los martes por la noche en la cafetería son típicamente en el lado tranquilo, pero hoy es el día blanco, así que las cosas han sido frenéticas. Sus pies duelen por trabajar de pie durante horas y sus brazos están doloridos de transportar bandeja tras bandeja de tazas llenas de café, platos de pastel y repostería.

La cafetería está desierta ahora, excepto por Kei y dos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Los últimos clientes habían salido hace quince minutos y casi han terminado con la limpieza. Está tan distraído por lo cansado que se siente que casi lo pasa por alto - la caja cuadrada y plateada que se encuentra en la esquina del mostrador del cajero. Es una caja de 4 x 4 pulgadas con una tarjeta adjunta. Sólo es un simple rectángulo blanco adornado con nada más que un solo carácter… 蛍.

Un destello de disgusto se encrespa en sus entrañas. Nadie lo llama Kei excepto sus padres y su hermano mayor. Incluso Yamaguchi, su mejor amigo de hace diez años, no lo llama por su nombre de pila. Está molesto, pero también siente curiosidad. Está en el borde del mostrador así que cualquiera podría haber sido. Un compañero de trabajo o cliente. Literalmente _cualquiera_.

"El último autobús sale en cuatro minutos y medio. Nos vemos mañana." Tanaka les da una desenfadada despida antes de salir, la puerta de cristal cerrándose detrás de él. El silencio desciende sobre la cafetería ahora que el irreprensible Tanaka Ryuunosuke se ha llevado su energía a la calle con él.

Kei mira fijamente la caja por algunos segundos antes de dejar que su dedo se deslice a través del papel liso, sobre la tinta negra del kanji. ¿Quién le está dando una caja de quién-sabe-qué por el día blanco? ¿Por qué alguien le daría algo?

Tal vez sea una broma. No es como si él fuera alguien de quien la gente se enamorara. Demasiado sarcástico. Demasiado hostil. Demasiado amargado. Demasiado alto. Demasiado poco atractivo. Tiene que ser una broma. Y de pronto no quiere abrir la caja más. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué es eso?" una familiar voz pregunta y Kei tiene que resistir el impulso de darse la vuelta y fruncirle el ceño a su compañero de trabajo. Kuroo Tetsurou es dos años mayor, dos años más caliente y dos años más inalcanzable. Kei intenta no mirarlo en absoluto si puede evitarlo.

"Alguna broma del Día Blanco." Kei se encoge de hombros con tanta indiferencia como puede manejar. No es fácil de hacer cuando Kuroo está a pocos centímetros de distancia. Puede oírlo respirar, está tan cerca. Él puede oler los rastros de su colonia cítrica mezclada con el aroma del café. Se puede imaginar a Kuroo arrastrando su mano a través de su pelo negro, increíblemente puntiagudo, mientras mira a Kei con esa mirada enigmática, medio entrecerrada. Él puede sentir… ugh, tantas cosas.

Y lo odia. Odia ser tan consciente de Kuroo Tetsurou y de todo lo que hace.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es una broma?" Suena genuinamente curioso y maldición, ¿cómo puede oler tan bien después de un turno asesino de ocho horas? Tiene que ser algún tipo de crimen.

Kei resopla. "No soy exactamente material del Día Blanco."

"¿A quién debo golpear por decir eso?" Hay un fuego inesperado en las palabras de Kuroo y Kei no puede evitar el hormigueo de sensaciones corriendo por su columna vertebral.

"¿A mí, supongo?"

"Sí, bueno, puedo pensar en muchas cosas que quiero hacerte, pero golpearte no está en esa lista, idiota". Kuroo le da un guiño perezoso.

La mente de Kei está llena de preguntas. ¿Cuáles son las cosas que Kuroo quiere hacerle? ¿Por qué tiene una lista? ¿Kuroo está inventando toda esta mierda o de verdad está coqueteando con él? Pero, ¿por qué alguien tan caliente como Kuroo desperdiciaría su tiempo coqueteando con un nerd como él? Kei tiene tantas preguntas pero al final, todo lo que dice es: "Gracias, ¿creo?"

"¿Por qué no abres la caja?" Kuroo empuja su hombro con el suyo. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a él?

"Porque es una maldita broma."

"¿Qué si no lo es? Sólo ábrela, Tsukki."

"No quiero hacerlo." Cruza los brazos en un obstinado desafío y Kuroo suspira. Se inclina frente a Kei y coge la caja. El olor de Kuroo es embriagador y su brazo roza contra el lado de Kei, encendiendo hormigueos calientes debajo de su piel. Quiere retroceder, alejarse del fuego. Pero él no quiere que Kuroo piense que está desconcertado por su proximidad, así que se queda donde está e intenta recordar cómo inhalar, exhalar, inhalar.

"¿Vas a abrirlo o quieres que lo haga yo?" Kuroo tiene una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras le ofrece la caja a Kei.

"¿Qué tal si solo la dejamos justo donde está, cerramos y volvemos a casa?"

"Alguien puso un montón de pensamientos y esfuerzo en esto por lo que le debes al menos el mirar el regalo." El tono de Kuroo es insistente y Kei hace señal de protestar acerca de cómo probablemente esté lleno de galletas de wasabi o un panque de algas o algo igual de asqueroso.

"¡Sólo abre la maldita cosa, Tsukki!"

"Bien." Kei gruñe antes de arrebatarle la caja a Kuroo. Se detiene y cuenta hasta dos, luego saca la tapa en un movimiento rápido. Él no sabe lo que estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no era un pastel de fresa en miniatura. Un pastel de fresas perfectamente redondo, perfectamente hermoso que desborda de fresas. Un perfectamente redondo, perfectamente hermoso pastel de fresas que está tan lejos de ser una galleta de wasabi o un panque de algas como es posible.

"¿Bien? ¿Qué te dieron?" La voz de Kuroo es extrañamente moderada.

"Un pastel de fresas." Sonando tan confundido como se siente, Kei sigue mirando la pequeña confitura en la caja de plata. "Yo… ¿Cómo lo supieron?

"Siempre lo miras, ¿sabes? Cuando hay un pastel de fresa en la nevera del mostrador, lo miras fijamente." Kuroo dice en voz baja. "Y una vez te di la mitad de esa rebanada sobrante y de hecho sonreíste un poco. Me refiero a una verdadera sonrisa. No una de tus habituales, geniales casi-sonrisas.

"Yo-" Kei no tiene palabras. ¿Es el pastel un regalo del Día Blanco de Kuroo Tetsurou?

"Como sea, no estoy equivocado sobre eso, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta el pastel de fresas?"

"Sí. Me gusta." Kei todavía está parado allí, congelado, con la caja ahuecada en su gran mano.

Kuroo sonríe y es diferente de sus habituales sonrisas perezosas o satisfechas, y el corazón de Kei da un vuelco. "Me alegro de que hay algo ahí fuera que auténticamente te gusta, Tsukki."

"Kei. Puedes llamarme Kei. Quiero decir… si-" Su voz se desvanece torpemente y Kei coloca la caja en el mostrador porque no está muy seguro de qué más hacer.

"Siempre he pensado que el nombre de Kei te queda." Kuroo le da un suave apretón en el hombro. Es el más ligero de los toques por lo que Kei no entiende por qué su corazón late tan rápido.

"Es un nombre tonto."

"Pero las luciérnagas son cosas tan hermosas. Ellas emiten su propia luz y, bueno, tú eres algo así también." Kuroo explica con voz tranquila, como si eso hiciera que tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

Kei da un resoplido de incredulidad. "¿Qué luz? Te equivocas. Mi alma está más negra que el ristretto que Sugawara-san hace."

"Estoy en desacuerdo, pero discutamos sobre esto otra noche. ¿Por qué no pruebas algo de ese pastel?"

"Este pastel-"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Es un regalo suyo?"

"Ah, eso." Kuroo suspira, los dedos de su mano derecha acarician su nuca. "Esperaba mantenerlo en secreto un rato más, pero me temo que fui yo. Culpable de los cargos."

"¿Me estás dando esto porque trabajamos juntos? ¿Como una especie de _giri-choco_? ¿O es-" **(*)**

"Yo, um… No le di a Tanaka o Sugawara-san ningún pastel de fresa, si eso es a lo que te refieres." Por primera vez en los dos años desde que conoce a Kuroo, el otro hombre parece inseguro de sí mismo. Kei no sabe cómo responder, no sabe las palabras correctas para decir. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Kei habla.

"Mira, ¿por qué no terminamos de cerrar? Entonces podemos dirigirnos al parque al otro lado de la calle y compartir esto. No creo que nadie note si un tenedor de plástico desaparece."

El alivio invade las facciones de Kuroo mientras asiente y acepta la sugerencia de Kei.

 

♥

 

La boca de Kei está llena de delicado y cremoso pastel y su pecho, lleno de la mejor clase de calor. Está siendo totalmente ridículo, pero jura que después de su segundo bocado del pastel, sus pies y brazos han dejado de doler, a pesar de que habían estado listos para caer justo unos quince minutos antes.

"Este pastel es bueno." Kei dice simplemente. Sin cumplidos. A él nunca le han gustado las palabras, así que sólo dice lo que quiere decir o mantiene las palabras escondidas donde están a salvo. Su mano comparte el tenedor de vuelta a Kuroo y sus ojos no pueden evitar vagar hacia la boca de Kuroo mientras desliza el tenedor sobre sus dientes, el mismo tenedor que había estado en su propia boca hace unos momentos.

"Me alegro de no haber escogido el pastel equivocado." Kuroo sonríe.

Kei se apoya contra el banco de madera del parque y estira sus piernas hacia fuera. "Esto es tan extraño."

"¿Qué es extraño? ¿Nosotros comiendo pastel juntos? ¿O compartiendo un tenedor?

"Sólo el estar juntos en cualquier parte que no sea la cafetería, para ser honesto."

"Sobre eso-" Kuroo deja que la oración se desvanezca y la ansiedad atraviese el intestino de Kei. No puede mirar a Kuroo, así que centra toda su atención en cortar otro pedazo de pastel de fresa, mirando distraídamente mientras el tenedor surca a través de la suave y esponjosa masa.

"¿Sí?"

"He querido que hagamos esto por un largo tiempo, ¿sabes? Al igual que simplemente pasar el rato en cualquier lugar que no sea la cafetería." Kuroo dice, su voz inesperadamente suave. Entonces el cuerpo de Kei se tensa mientras un repentino y cálido peso se posa contra su hombro. La desvanecida esencia de cítricos y café se curvan alrededor de él y él cierra sus ojos, preguntándose por sólo un segundo, si esto es lo que se siente estar en el cielo.

"Nunca supe que querías salir." Kei dice por fin y Kuroo se ríe entre dientes.

"Me estaba esforzando mucho por no ser demasiado descarado al respecto. Especialmente cuando no parecías interesado en pasar el rato en absoluto."

"No es que no estuviera interesado. Yo solo… No pensé que tú lo estuvieras." Kei mira hacia el cielo. No es una noche clara, pero puede ver chispas de luz estelar al azar, y el débil contorno de la luna llena, ya que brilla por detrás de un banco de nubes.

"¿Quisieras quizá ir a ver una película alguna vez? ¿O jugar al paintball o comer unos perros calientes junto a la bahía o algo así?" Kuroo lo está mirando, pero Kei no está preparado para encontrarse con su mirada. No todavía. **(1)**

"Nunca he jugado al paintball, pero las películas y los perros calientes en la bahía suenan bien. Supongo." Kei intenta sonar todo indiferente y Kuroo se ríe.

"Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Estas de acuerdo ¿verdad?"

"Como sea. " Kei se encoge de hombros y le entrega el tenedor negro de plástico.

Kuroo toma el último pedazo de la torta antes de poner el tenedor y la caja abajo. Sonriendo, dice, "Sabes, de acuerdo con los mangas shojo, cuando compartes un tenedor o una cuchara, es como tener un beso indirecto. Así que compartir este pastel es como un beso indirecto."

Kei resopla. "Los besos indirectos son un una tontería. Sólo cuentan los besos reales." **(2)**

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Los ojos de Kuroo chispean de interés.

"¡Eso no fue una indirecta!" Protesta Kei, levantando una mano.

Kuroo golpea su palma sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. "Estás rompiendo mi corazón, Kei."

Es la primera vez que Kuroo lo llama por su nombre de pila. Kei espera que se sienta muy extraño, pero no lo hace. Simplemente se siente bien. Escuchar su nombre enunciado en profunda y burlona voz de Kuroo se siente muy bien. Y Kei finalmente se vuelve para mirar al hombre sentado justo a su lado, en el banco de madera en el parque desierto. Él toma un vistazo de la fuerte y angular mandíbula de Kuroo y su sonrisa perezosa, sus inteligentes ojos.

"¿Por qué yo?" Kei pregunta- _simplemente_ , porque es la única manera que conoce de hacerlo.

"Porque quiero conocerte, entenderte. Hemos trabajado juntos durante dos años, pero demuestras tan poco de ti mismo y eso probablemente debería haber me disuadió, pero… Oh Dios. Me estoy explicando tan mal. Yo solo... me preocupo por ti y eres tan hermoso y solo quiero besarte tanto." Kuroo gime de frustración y está demasiado oscuro para decirlo, pero parece que podría estar sonrojándose.

Kei vacila, piensa, vacila. Entonces él decide que una oportunidad como ésta podría nunca venir otra vez. Sosteniendo la respiración, coloca su palma derecha sobre la parte posterior de la mano izquierda de Kuroo y dice: "Entonces bésame."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"A menos que estés feliz con el tonto beso que conseguiste al compartir un tenedor conm-" Pero Kei nunca llega a terminar lo que está diciendo porque Kuroo se inclina y lo besa. Sus sentidos están llenos de Kuroo, la gentil presión de sus labios y los sutiles movimientos de su lengua. Cuando la mano de Kuroo se posa sobre su nuca, los labios de Kei se separan y la lengua de Kuroo barre su boca y entonces se están besando de verdad. El beso de Kuroo es salado, dulce y acido como las fresas y Kei no puede tener suficiente.

"Maldición." Kuroo dice suavemente cuando el beso termina. "Esto seguro sabía mejor que el pastel de fresa."

"Te dije que los besos indirectos eran tontos." Kei responde con una media sonrisa.

"Podría ser una casualidad. Quiero decir, fue sólo un beso. No es suficiente para formar una teoría." Su tono es burlón mientras liga sus dedos con los de Kei. Su mano es grande y cálida y se ajusta perfecto con la suya.

"¿Estás a la pesca de otro beso, Kuroo?"

"Nosotros acabamos de intercambiar saliva. ¿No crees que es hora de que me llames por mi nombre de pila?"

"Pero estoy acostumbrado a llamarte Kuroo." Kei gruñe.

"Puedes acostumbrarte a llamarme Tetsurou o Tetsu también."

"Quizá." Kei se encoge de hombros. No hay necesidad de hacer las cosas _demasiado_ fáciles para Kuroo Tetsurou, después de todo.

"Supongo que necesito trabajar duro para convencerte, ¿eh?"

"Supongo que puedes." Kei dice y entonces se inclinan en el espacio personal del otro mientras sus bocas se encuentran en un tierno beso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Así que finalmente lo hice! Finalmente escribí mi primer fic kurotsukki. Es algo que he querido hacer durante los últimos seis meses, pero nunca tuve tiempo de hacerlo hasta ahora. Estoy un poco asustada de publicar esto, pero bueno… ¡A ver qué pasa!
> 
> ¡Comentarios y kudos son muy queridos y espero que me dejen saber lo que piensan! Ustedes pueden encontrarme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/kurokeiren/) o [tumblr](https://keilotus.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (*) En Japón durante el día de san Valentín, se pueden dar dos tipos de chocolate: Honmei (chocolate con intenciones románticas) o giri (chocolate de amistad/o por obligación, que es el que se da a amigos, compañeros de trabajo/escuela, etc.) Solo las mujeres dan chocolates en este día, y los hombres les devuelven el gesto en el Día Blanco.  
> (1) Paintball: Bolas de pintura. Guerra de pintura.  
> (2) Aquí decía cop out. Definición: una excusa para tomar la salida fácil. Una excusa para no terminar algo de una manera aceptable.


End file.
